


Indecent

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [79]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Discovery Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, With a side of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Case:The People v Kuroo and Daishou*Charges:Lewd in Public, Indecent Exposure, Destruction of Public Property, Disturbing the Peace*a.k.a. the three times Kuroo Tetsurou and Daishou Suguru were almost busted for getting it on, and the one time they were.





	Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4. It's also part of my rapid plummet into the sewer that is this ship.

**Exhibit A: The Library**

The wooden shelf digs into Suguru’s ass as Tetsurou grinds him against it, their lips smashing together in a far corner of the college library. It’s well after dark, and the only people still there are the ones with a looming exam and a huge study debt.

It’s the only place they can arrive at the same time without arousing suspicion being in the same room together. It isn’t that they don’t want people to know they’re dating(ish), but there is still something thrilling in the secrecy of it they’re not quite ready to let go of yet.

“Fuck, Tetsu,” Suguru hisses when their groins brush together, one of the advantages of hiking himself up against shelves. The differences in their heights are negated, and they can both reach more of the fun places a little easier.

“Maybe later.” Tetsurou’s fingers dig into the flesh of Suguru’s thigh, drawing out a loud groan.

Nearby, they hear a book slap shut, and on instinct, they scramble away from one another, with Tetsurou plucking a random tome off the shelf and thumbing through it while Suguru slips into the next aisle to do the same. A tired-looking girl in a chess club sweatshirt peers over at them, eyes sleepy and glasses askew . Tetsurou gives her a jaunty wave, and she hesitantly returns the gesture.

She looks around, rubs her eyes, and looks around again before shaking her head and wandering back to her seat. “Must be going nuts,” she murmurs as she returns to her mountain of textbooks.

Meeting in the back corner, Suguru snorts and roughly shoves Tetsurou against the stacks. “Now, where were we?”

 

**Exhibit B: The Gym**

The tiles are rough against Suguru’s back, scraping his skin as Tetsurou thrusts up into him. The shower stall is tiny, but it only forces them closer together and makes the wet little slaps of skin on skin that much more prominent between them. 

Jaw slack and eyes screwed shut, Suguru pants against the all-consuming urgency snaking throughout his entire body. It’s too much and not enough all at once. The feel of Tetsurou’s lips on the column of his neck is soft and out of place with the almost brutish pace. That is, until Tetsurou’s teeth sink into the flesh and draw a guttural growl from Suguru.

“Fucking fuck,” Suguru groans. He fists his own cock and whines at the added sensation. “Goddamnit, Tetsu, if you come before me, I’ll make you pay for it.”

Tetsurou rolls his eyes and smirks against Suguru’s skin. “I’m way too nice for that.”

“Yeah, right.” Even as they banter, their lips find each other, and Suguru enjoys the taste of the too-bitter coffee Tetsurou had drank earlier while they were having lunch.

The sound of the doors to the showers opening arrests their movements right away, and Suguru’s arm lashes out on instinct to jerk the curtain shut. However, the damage is done, and someone lingers right outside their stall. 

“Are you okay? Sounds like a cat got its tail stepped on.”

Tetsurou gives Suguru an ‘I told you so’ look, but Suguru just flips him off and calls out, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just sore. Glut day. You know how it is.”

Suguru stifles a cackle, and the interloper groans in sympathy. “My condolences, dude. Carry on.”

Chuckling, Tetsurou leans in and whispers in Suguru’s ear. “You liked that way too much.”

When Suguru waggles his brows, Tetsurou clamps a hand over his mouth and gets back to work, much slower and quietly this time. Yet the difference in pace doesn’t hamper Suguru’s desire; knowing someone is only a few stalls down oblivious to their activities only adds to it.

Suguru comes hard onto their stomachs, but rather than let it get washed down the drain, Tetsurou scoops it up and crams it between Suguru’s lips. The taste is bitter and disgusting on his tongue, but the way Tetsurou licks and sucks it out of his mouth is worth it. 

They linger until their uninvited guest leaves, rinsing off before skulking away from the gym trying not to giggle like schoolgirls. Tetsurou isn’t wrong. Suguru really does enjoy it far too much.

 

**Exhibit C: The Park**

The weather is cooling, and the leaves are a bonanza of colors. It’s easily Suguru’s favorite time of year, and he takes in the sights of it while strolling hand in hand with Tetsurou through a nearby park. 

It’s nearly sunset, but they are in no hurry to head back to campus. They’ve both behaved themselves for the past two weeks to survive a rough patch of coursework for both of them, and they are finally being rewarded with some time together.

People know they’re dating now — including themselves — and Suguru enjoys it far more than he thought he would. His roommate thinks it’s cute when Tetsurou arrives bright and early every morning with overly-sugared coffee (Suguru’s favorite). Tetsurou’s roommate sees Suguru coming and makes a point out of vacating the room as quickly as possible; in exchange, they leave a window open and a candle burning to mitigate the smell of the ridiculous amount of sex they have (also Suguru’s favorite).

But moments like these ones are also up there on the list of things Suguru looks forward to when spending time with his boyfriend. They talk about everything and nothing and sometimes not at all. The latter is the case now, and it feels right.

Only the faint light of nearby streetlamps keep them from wandering off the jogging path now, and it’s just enough to illuminate the outline of a playground nearby. Suguru has an idea, and he tugs Tetsurou in that direction.

“What —” Tetsurou quiets immediately when Suguru shoves him into a swing clearly meant for a six year old, and he enjoys the wide-eyed look when he lifts himself with the chain and lowers himself into Tetsurou’s lap. “You’re insatiable.”

“Mmm, damn right.” Suguru claims Tetsurou’s mouth and rocks his hips into the delicious proximity of their groins, and the swing sways in time with their movements.

Neither of them hear the strained creaking of the mount holding the chain up until it snaps away from the swing set frame and deposits them roughly onto the ground. The abrupt landing steals Suguru’s breath, but he can only imagine how bruised Tetsurou’s ass is going to be later. He can’t wait to find out.

The sound of a bicycle stopping snaps them back to attention, and the two of them scramble to hide in the bushes while a patrolman shines a flashlight on the area to investigate the sound they were no doubt making.

“Damn kids,” the policeman mutters when he spies the broken swing, but he looks no further and returns to his bike.

When they’re finally alone again, Suguru snorts at the blazing red on Tetsurou’s cheeks. “Oh, that’s adorable. I need to scandalize you more often.”

 

**Exhibit D: The Dormitory**

Tetsurou writhes on top of him, teeth trapping his bottom lip and his eyes clenched shut as he takes Suguru’s length. It isn’t often that Tetsurou asks to bottom, but when he does, Suguru loves the sight of it. The dusting of freckles on Tetsurou’s chest almost seem to glow against the flush of desire, and it’s a good look on him.

Suguru drags his fingers along the outline of the cock ring barring Tetsurou from his release and smirks. He wants there to be enough of Tetsurou’s stamina leftover to go for a ride himself. After all, he’s been daydreaming about it since this morning when their usual coffee together was pre-empted by a fire drill in the dormitory.

When he comes inside of Tetsurou, he kisses away the beads of sweat while he works in a plug to hold it all in. Loosening himself, he takes his own turn, slapping his hips down over and over while Tetsurou cries out louder and louder at the overstimulation. Suguru isn't much better off, and it doesn't take long for his own arousal to spring back to life and ramp up the urgency.

Something is pounding on the wall behind them. Suguru doesn't know if it's the bed or someone on the other side of it. He wouldn't care either way. 

He is just about to allow Tetsurou to come at last, but just before he was able to wriggle the cock ring free, the door opens. Tetsurou’s friend Kenma strolls in while thumbing away at a handheld game.

“You two need to be quieter. Your neighbors are talking.” 

Tetsurou groans. “I forgot he was coming over.”

“Yeah, don't care.” Over his shoulder, Suguru asks, “Oi, Kozume, you mind if we finish up here?”

Kenma waves a hand and mutters, “Suit yourself. I'll hide in the bathroom now.”

Once they're as alone as they're going to be, their gazes meet and they both dissolve into laughter. Suguru slumps forward and feathers a kiss against Tetsurou’s lips. “Kozume knows what my dick looks like now. I don't know how I feel about that.”

Tetsurou snorts. “Trust me when I say he does not care.” He grips Suguru’s bottom and pulls him forward. “Now take that thing off before I die.”

“Then perish.” Even as he says it, Suguru is already tugging it off. “Now fuck me up, you mangy alley cat.”

“My pleasure.”


End file.
